


It's Like I'm Sleepwalking

by KilljoysNeverDie



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Confused Jack, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Jack, Sleepwalking, confused Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysNeverDie/pseuds/KilljoysNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he sleepealks. Sometimes he leaves his apartment.<br/>When he does, there is someone to guide him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like I'm Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> "You sleepwalk a lot and sometimes you knock on my door so I have to lead you back to your apartment." 
> 
> So yeah I wrote this in like two hours because I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> If someone finds the link to the post please tell it to me so I can add it. :)

The first time it happened was a little scary. Well, okay, more than just a little scary. And kinda awkward as well.

It had been a wonderful day and Alex had spent it out with his best friend Zack, then they had had burgers for dinner and Alex had arrived home with the taste of pure deliciousness in his mouth and the good ache of a great day in his muscles. With a smile still lingering on his lips he had flopped into bed without even changing. He had just shed his jeans and tee and crawled under the covers.

He was woken up by a knock on the door while it was still dark outside. At first he had thought that he misheard or that it had been a very realistic dream that had woken him up, but then there it was again. It was a little scary since in that particular moment his brain managed to remember every horror movie ever that had a scene like this, but he got up to answer the door eventually.

Tapping through the dark apartment and switching on the light in the living room he tried to see who was in front of the door. The light in the hallway was switched off which didn't help to make the situation less scary, but there was definitely someone outside his door. For the first time since moving in Alex asked himself why there were no motion sensors to switch on the light.

The person was knocking again and Alex jumped a little in shock. Just a little. He debated going back to sleep, too, but if this had been a horror movie he was screwed no matter what he did so he could answer the door just as well. The only thing that got to him was why one would prefer not to switch on the light. Alex took a second to breath and opened the door in a swift motion. In the dim light that was shining in through the living room door Alex could see the face of a guy he knew was living just a few doors down the hall. Sometimes he saw him when they left the house at the same time or were downstairs for doing laundry. Alex didn't know his name though. And he didn't seem to be awake either.

"Uhm ... Hello?" Alex tried, to no avail. "Are you sleeping?" Smart question, he knew that himself, thank you very much. Alex lifted a hand and waved it in front of the guy's face. He was pretty sure he was sleeping.

Carefully Alex stepped out of his apartment and placed a hand on the small of the guy's back and the other on his elbow, to lead him back down the dark hall. With a foot he pushed open the door further so that they could step inside. Should Alex bring the other man back to his bed? Leave him standing just like this? He decided to lay him down on the sofa in the living room. After he had made sure that he wouldn't fall off, Alex tiptoed back out again and pulled the door shut before walking back to his own place, where he leaned against the closed door for a moment before crawling back into bed.

"Fuck," Alex muttered, closing his eyes. He's even more handsome close up and sleeping, hair falling into his face, he thought before falling back asleep himself.

 

The next time it happened it was even scarier. Even though Zack was there with him this time. They had a horror movie night and so far they had gone through three and a half movies.

That made the knock on the door even worse than last time.

First they thought it was part of the movie, confusing, since the girl was chased through a forest at that time. Zack paused the movie then and the knocking war heard again, Alex holding onto Zack's arm out of pure instinct.

Together they decided to have a look what was going on. Alex went first, since it was his apartment and he had an idea of what could be going on, closely followed by Zack. When there wasn't as much as two steps between him and the door the knock sounded through the hall again.

Again, no light in the hallway outside. Alex opened the door without thinking and was greeted with the sight of his neighbour again. "He's sleepwalking," Alex explained to his friend and again turned the stranger around and lead him to his own apartment, where he sat him down on the sofa. He almost ran into the door because he was busy watching the features of the other man. He sighed.

He was back with Zack in no time, getting back onto the sofa to continue the movie.

The next morning Zack awoke before Alex and went to get some breakfast. When he arrived back, Alex was just out of the shower, two cups of coffee sitting on the coffee table in the living room in front of him. Zack put down the food and Alex's mail. "Took your keys."

"Figured," Alex grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem," he sat down across from Alex. "So, the sleepwalker."

"What about him?"

"Does this happen often?"

Alex took a sip of coffee. "Second time yesterday."

"How'd you know where he lives?" Zack smiled at him knowingly. Alex blushed. "Maybe I've got a small crush on him and watched him a little too long accidentally. But I'd just had to look for the open door!" Zack nodded along. "So do you want to know his name?" It was easy like that with him because he was an awesome friend.

"Why do you think I don't know it already?"

"Do you?" Zack asks, sure of the answer already. "No..." Alex admits silently. "How'd you know, though?" He looked back up at Zack quickly. The later just shrugged. "He was getting his mail when I got yours and I could read the name tag. I said hi, he looked a little shocked but said hi back."

"And?"

"And?"

"Did he say anything else?" Alex pressed.

"Well, he asked if I moved in and I told him that no, I didn't, I was just getting you breakfast and your mail because you're still sleeping. He smiled a bit, said bye and practically ran up the stairs," Zack shrugged again and took his first bite.

Alex tilted his head while thinking, picking his croissant apart. "Huh. So what's his name?"

"Jack. Barakat. Jack B. Barakat, I thought it was a strange name. But that's just fitting, right?" The grin was back on his lips. Alex looked puzzled. "Why?" Zack shook his head slightly. " _Alexander William Gaskarth_ may be the poshest name I could think of. So if he's got a ridiculous middle name as well you'd make the perfect couple." Alex threw a piece of croissant at Zack's head.

 

The third time Alex had a piece of paper prepared that said

_ >How about you lock your door for a change? –The guy dumping you back on your couch< _

It was pinned to the fridge with a small green magnet, waiting to be used. Not, that Alex minded seeing Jack. It was quiet nice, if he was honest with himself. He really had a crush on Jack and this gave him an excuse to touch him. Wow that sounded creepy.

When the knock woke him up at two in the morning Alex just yawned, shuffled into the kitchen to get the note and made his way to the front door, pulling it open and leading Jack back to the by now quite familiar apartment door.

"Come on, Jack, I need to sleep, too. How about staying in your bed for once? Not that I mind, still..." It was dark as always when Alex sat Jack down on the couch and placed the note on the otherwise empty table. He smiled slightly and looked back for a second before going back to sleep.

Nevertheless Jack showed back up a few days later. It had been three weeks since Alex had lead him back the first time. This time was a little different because there was, in fact, light in the hall which was the first time. There were some voices as well, so Alex snatched his keys and pulled the door close. One could never be careful enough. He turned Jack around and brought him back.

"You know, I really don't mind. But it can't be good for you. Who knows where you are going when you aren't waking up me," Alex rambled, just to say something, anything. The door was opened widely, which was a first-timer. It had always just been opened a bit, yet. Alex shruggedshrugged it off and lay the other down as usual, making sure he wouldn't fall off or die from suffocation because of a pillow.

Alex was just about to turn around and leave, when a piece of paper on the table caught his eye. It said " _Read me_ " on the outside and Alex snorted. His name wasn't Alice. He still picked it up.

> _Seems like I know where I put my key. Thanks for helping though. –me_ <

Alex frowned but smiled. He pocketed the note and went back to his own apartment, dropping the keys once while trying to get inside. When he was back in bed he read over the note again and placed it on the nightstand, picking up his phone instead.

_ >Do you want to come over?<_

It was sent to Zack, not much hope in Alex. Zack was a great friend but the next day was a Friday and Zack usually had to work. On the other hands side, working a bar made him live in the dark hours and sleeping during the day so maybe Alex got lucky. Was Zack working that night? Then he'd still be busy... Alex lay down on his side, watching his phone and waited.

 

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by a knock on the door. Again. Only this time it wasn't dark out anymore, which was the cause of Alex's confusion.

As quick as possible he got up, getting tangled in the sheets and almost falling, but catching himself in the last second. He used both hands to push his hair up and opened the door afterwards. "Good morning, Aurora," Zack greeted and smiled. He held up some bags and something that looked like Starbucks. Alex took the coffee gladly and stepped aside to let his friend in.

They sat in the living room again and Alex looked at Zack, feeling guilty. "You could have gone home. You look like it's been a long night."

"It's fine. Rian has about the same shifts as me now." He grinned, passing a plate to Alex.

Alex smiled back. Of course he knew all about his friend's crush. "That's awesome."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"What happened last night?"

"It's nothing _bad_. Wait a sec–" Alex jumped up and ran to his bedroom to get the note. "Here. He had this on his coffee table, where I left mine." Zack knew about the note Alex had left. Alex had told him, of course.

"Oh, so I was mistaken. Not Aurora but Alice, you should have told me last night," Zack tried to suppress a laugh, he wasn't really successful.

Alex just smiled a bit. "Can this be called communication? He doesn't even know who I am, I suppose..." Zack shrugged. "I saw him again, getting his mail."

"I never meet him when I get my mail!" Alex complained.

Zack had an answer for that, too. "Because you always sleep till noon, when I'm not there to wake you up." Alex sighed. He knew his best friend was right.

 

Zack stayed at Alex's place, sleeping a few hours before getting ready for work again. That evening Zack convinced Alex to go out.

He had to work so Alex just sat in a quiet corner and chatted with Zack or Rian, whoever wasn't busy at the time. Rian was a decent guy, he decided. Good for Zack.

When they both took their break Alex had already had a few beers and felt quite tipsy. The third bartender, who was actually the niece of the owner and just helped out now and then, was quick to bring him another beer and to do two shots of tequila with him.

"I think I'm drunk," Alex cringed at how slurry his voice sounded.

Zack padded him on the back. "I think so, too. C'mon, I'll get you home."

"No I can do that. I'll go." Alex tried to steady himself after getting up but Zack had to keep him from falling.

"No way. I'll drive you."

The elevator was still broken so Zack had to help him up the stairs.

"Thank you, Zack," Alex muttered again, pressed into Zack's side, letting his friend do the heavy lifting and navigation.

"It's kinda my fault after all. I shouldn't have left you alone." He took the keys from Alex's hand to unlock the door and drag him in. The door remained open. "Come on, let's get you into bed. Do you want me to bring you breakfast tomorrow?"

"Nuhu."

"Okay. But drink this now." Zack tried to do as much damage control as possible, having Alex drink almost two huge glasses of water and placing another one on the nightstand along with some pills for the morning.

When he left the apartment the door to Jack's was just being shut, a little louder than necessary, but Zack didn't pay it any notice.

 

Alex was out at the movies with Zack, it was a Friday and Zack had the day off. Jack had visited him once more, on Tuesday and he had just put him back to sleep. It had gotten a little late, they had watched a night movie and went for pizza at a 24-hour-place afterwards, and his phone told him it was almost half past one in the morning. He dragged himself up the stairs — damn the elevator – and switched on the light again, when it turned itself off.

Just as he took the last step he saw Jack leaving his apartment. Alex jogged in his direction to bring him back right away.

The door downstairs was opened and he heard voices. The air was moving and Jacks door fell shut with a small click.

Alex stopped dead in his track.

This never happened.

Jack must have left a window open or something. The sleepwalker didn't seem to notice anything though. As usual, he knocked against Alex's door.

Alex jogged down the hallway to check if the door was really shut, but there was no way he was getting Jack back in there tonight. "Shit," he muttered and walked back to his own door. "What do I do?" He asked himself, looking at the peaceful sleeping young man in front of him. Should he wake him up? But you shouldn't wake sleepwalkers, right? "Fuck it."

Without thinking Alex unlocked his door and lead Jack inside, sitting him down on his own bed. He tugged him in, took the pillow and blanket of the other side from the double bed and made his own bed on the couch after quickly getting changed in the bathroom.

 

That morning was all kinds of awkward. Jack was the first of them to be awake, sitting up and wondering where the fuck he was and how the Hell he had gotten there. He knew that he was sleepwalking, yes. But he had never gotten into another bed while doing so.

He decided to get up and have a look around. Maybe he'd find someone who could explain what had happened to him. The look out of the window in the bedroom told him that he was at the right building, still. Just the apartment was the wrong one. In the living room he found someone.

He had buried himself under a mountain of pillows and a blanket and Jack just sat in an armchair, thinking. He could tell it was Alex Gaskarth, as his doorbell-tag said, he could have told that sandy hair apart from hundreds of heads. He had dreamed about it often enough. He wondered what Alex's boyfriend would think when he found out, that Jack had spent the night in Alex's bed. So he asked just that out loud.

Alex had been woken up by his bedroom door being shut but was still warm and only half conscious from sleeping so he decided not to move. He could tell he was asked a question, he just didn't quite catch it, half asleep as he was. He sat up a little and looked confused.

"Sorry, what?" Before the answer came it hit him and he was suddenly perfectly awake.

"Oh God I'm sorry! You were knocking on the door again but yours had fallen shut and I didn't know what to do so I just kinda invited you in."

Jack laughed. "It's fine with me. I just wondered what your boyfriend would say if he found out."

"Boyfriend?" Alex couldn't follow anymore.

"Yeah. He sometimes gets breakfast and your mail for you, he said he has to make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself and he brought you home when you were drunk last week," Jack explained.

Alex just stared, thinking. And then it dawned on him. His face lit up. "Oh, you mean Zack! He's not my boyfriend. We've been best friends ever since middle school and I just happen to be very bad with taking care of myself sometimes. Or that's what he thinks."

Jack didn't seem quite convinced but nodded slowly.

"Look I am really sorry that I put you into my bed without your permission but I didn't know what to do," Alex said again.

Jack smiled lopsided. "Well you do have my permission."

"What?" Alex looked at him dumbfounded.

"You can put me in your bed whenever you want. I only have one condition."

"Uh okay?" Alex still didn't know what to make of it.

"Don't crash on the couch again."

Alex opened his mouth and shut it again. What was Jack talking about?

"Alex, I _like_ you okay? It's strange since we don't know each other, I know, but ..."

"But?" Alex said, still not quite realising what's going on.

"I'd like to get to know you." He hesitated for a moment. "Are you free tonight?"

Wait. Did he just say he likes Alex? Like _like_ likes him? What?

"Uh yeah. Yeah I am." He beamed at Jack.

Jack smiled back. "Uhm, Alex? Could I use your phone? I need to call someone to get my spare key here."

"Sure. Yeah, yeah sure."

The second he passed over the phone it vibrated to indicate a new message. "Zack asks if you need breakfast. Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Jack asked before dialing, laughing silently. Alex sighed, got up and made coffee.

That evening Jack slipped into Alex's apartment behind him with an 'I think I forgot something here'. Alex shrugged and made his way to the kitchen to get some tea. It only then occurred to him that there was nothing Jack could have forgotten, since he didn't bring anything. When he turned around he found his nose only a few centimetres from the other's face. He tried to step back, his back pressed against the counter and Jack smiled. "Are you going to make sure that I don't run around tonight?"

Alex's gaze darted to the other's lips, just for the fraction of a second, but Jack didn't miss it. His smile only broadened. Alex swallowed and licked his lips, an unconscious movement that happened all the time. Before he knew Jack leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Alex's own. They were sweet as honey but persistent until Alex returned the kiss. Jack tasted like coffee and the ice cream he had for dessert.

Much too soon they broke apart and Jack leaned back to smile at Alex. "Do you want to stay the night?" Alex asked, biting his lip slightly. The answer he got were a smiled and another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved. ❤


End file.
